narutononstopfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Training Academy
Everyone that is from level 1- level 5 will have to be in the Shinobi Training Academy Battle Area Madako *Style: Fire *Chakra:10 *Health: 176/1,000 *Defense:8 *Damage:8 *Speed:8 Yudiko *Style: Lightning *Chakra:5 *Health: 1/1,000 *Defense:8 *Damage:8 *Speed:8 Battle #1 Yahiko walks into the battle area and looks at Yuriko. "Let's go weakling!" Yahiko starts rushing towards Yudiko and delivers a punch. Yahiko kicks Yudiko in the air and then punches him in the stomach as he lands.(4 hits 317) Yudiko punches him in the face as he lands on the ground. Yudiko kicks him in the stomach and headbutts him.(3 hits 227) Yahiko stands up "Your strong for a weakling, but no strong enough! Yahiko rushes toward Yudiko and uppercuts him. Yahiko grabs his leg and spins around for about 5 seconds and then launches Yudiko in the air. Yahiko jumps on the wall above Yudiko, then Yahiko grabs Yudiko's leg and head then kicks him in the back, still holding on to him.(1 hits 186) Yudiko then flips over his back still holing on to Yahikos arms, then he kicks Yahiko in his arm breaking it. Then he throws Yahiko over his back slamming him into the ground.( 1 hit 177) Madako looks back at Yudiko "You think you can defeat me? well looks like its time for plan B". Madako takes out 2 kunai's and runs at Yudiko at full speed. Madako throws the 2 Kunai"s to distract him. Madako kicks Yudiko in the air and then jumps on the wall and lands above Yudiko's back. Madako grabs his head and his leg. "HERE WE GO AGAIN! HAAAAAAAAA!!" Madako puts his knee in his back "DEATH PENALTY!!!" as he lands he slams his head to the floor.(4 hits 467) Yuriko then says "OK" this is it. If I don't take him down now I'm done for." Yuriko uses half his chakra to sprint to Masako and kicks him away. He then kicks him in the air and uses shadow of the dancing leaf. He takes all his Kunai and Shuriken and stabbed Mariko with them. He then spins holding Madako and drives him into the ground headfirst.( 4 hits 420) Madako looks at Yudiko "I admit your strong, i dont have as much chakra as before but i dont want to kill you, but these scars will stay with me forever, so these scars will stay with you" Madako rushes at Yudiko at full speed with a kunai in his mouth and two in his hand. He throws the 2 kunai at Yudiko and then uses the Shadow of the dancing leaf. Madako stabs Yudiko in the back.(1 hit 29) Battle#2 Madako Uchiha *Level: 5 *Health:4,342/5,000 *Chakra:50 *Style:Fire *Damage:13 *Speed:13 *Chakra Control:3 Sasuke *Level:3 *Health:1,525/3,000 *ChakraL30 *Style:Lightning *Damage:11 *Speed:11 *Chakra Control:1 Sasuke rushed toward Madako kicks him in the chin he goes flying into the air Sasuke jumps up to him then punches him in the spine throws Madako into the ground then lands on him (2 hit, 161 damage) Madako takes out 3 kunais. Madako rushes at Sasuke. One by one Madako threw the 3 kunai's. Then Madako went for a uppercut. Madako uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf and appeared behind Sasuke. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!!" Madako uses the hand seal of tiger and sticks his middle finger and index finger of both hands into Sasuke's butt and Sasuke was sent flying.(3 hits 558) Sasuke throws two Kunai at Madako then rushes at Madako punches him two times in the face knocks him to the ground and stomps on his chest (3 hits, 497 damage) Madako gets up and looks at Sasuke "You remind me of my cousin, Your strong, but not as strong as I am" Madako makes his fingers like a T "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" 3 Clones of Madako appeared. One of the clones hit Sasuke with Leaf Whirlwind. Another clone of Madako uses Slicing Sound Wave. Another clone of Madako uses Dynamic Entry. The real Madako appears behind Sasuke "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!!" Madako uses the hand seal of tiger and sticks his middle finger and index finger of both hands into Sasuke's butt and Sasuke was sent flying.(4 hits 917) Sasuke uses shadow clone Jutsu 4 clone appear each clone throw two Kunai at Madako(4 hits 1039)